writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Death For a Better Life
Chapter One I'm standing right by an alley at 1 o'clock at night. I am pinned to a brick wall by a big, teenage boy. There is nothing I can do to stop it. I am screaming my head off in terror. Three boys are beating my fourteen year old brother up. My name is Lea and and I am watching my brother die. When the fighting finally stops, I can see my brother clearly. His face is bloody and swollen. I can see from the cuts all over his body, that they were armed. My capturer has let go and I run to my brother. I fall to my knees by his side and cry. I rest my head on his chest. His chest is moving but not much. "Leah?" He asks."Be strong." I know I can't be strong. I feel his heart beat slowing. "I will. I'll help mom and dad, I promise," My parents don't work. My brother was the only one that made actual money. He was the one who kept us off the streets. He dropped out of Highschool too. "What will happen to us without you?" "You could start working. Your twelve. Maybe you can babysit. Just don't drop out of school, okay?" "I won't." His hand strocks my midnight black hair. He looks into my chocolate brown eyes. "I love you," I know he means it. I hold on to his hand. "I love you too," I whisper. His hand slipps away. I put my hand on his chest. It's not moving. "No,no,no! Don't leave me!" I scream. But I know it's too late. I stand up to walk home. I leave his body. I am too weak to carry it. By the time I reach our small, old, apartment, it's almost three. My mom and dad will be up though. THey almost never sleep. I open our squeaky door. My mom looks up from the small TV. "Where's Rick?" She askes. "Dead," I squeak. "What? I can't hear you!" My mom is annoyed. "He's dead," My mom walks up to me and slaps me in the face. Chapter Two "You should have done something about it!" My mother yells at me. "You should have stepped in and saved him!" "You don't think I tried?! I was pinned to the wall by a three hundred pound guy!" "You could have bit him! You could have punched him in the face!" "Like you would've?! You wouldn't have lifted one finger to save him! You only care that he died, cause he's the reason your alive! Your so selfish! WE would be better off without you!" "Maybe I will move out! I've been thinking about it you know! I could get a job!" I feel like a just got a knife through the stomach. My dad walked in the room, just in time to hear her say those last sentences. "Susan? Do you really mean that?" Now it's my dad who got a knife in the stomach. " Oh, I mean it all right! You never did anything for me! You didn't eaven get a job to supply us with food!" "I don't have a deegre in anything. The best job I could get would be a casheir at mc Donalds!" I decide that now is a good time to slip away into the shadows. I stroll into my bedroom/closet and sut the door behind me. Hell. Thats what my life is. Who knows what I would do do get a better one. Die. Not I would do worse than that. I collapse on my bed and after what seems like hours, I finally cry myself to sleep. Chapter 3 I wake up to sunlight shining through my window. Window. I don't have a window. I bolt out of my bed. Hu, the bed is actually comfy. Sort of cloudish. I find the light switcha nd flick on the lights. As the light fills the room I see that the cloudish bed I was sleeping on, was actually a cloud. I look for a door. There is none. But a closet can be found. I open it and look inside. beutiful white dresses are stuffed in there. I also see a pair of....wings? Yes, they are wings. I see that they have the feature to clip on to your back. I take one of the dresses and put it on. Its flowy but stll not wedding dress like. I have never seen such beautiful clothes in my life! I clip on the wings. The room is sunlight bright. bUt the light keeps shifting from darker to lighter. I look up and see that there is no celing! Now I know whta the wings are for. Now, how do I use them. I jump up in the air and realize that the wings will do the rest. THats right. Im flying Category:Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Loss Category:Future